1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polishing machine, and more particularly to a polishing machine with a brake device that can quickly brake a spinning polishing wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional polishing machine includes a compressed air motor to drive an eccentric shaft. A polishing wheel connector is provided under the eccentric shaft, and a polishing wheel is mounted on the polishing wheel connector.
In use, the polishing wheel is rotated to polish a work piece. However, a conventional polishing machine does not have a means to stop, or brake, the polishing wheel. Therefore, when the compressed air motor is stopped, the polishing wheel continues to rotate freely for a long time.
To quickly stop the polishing wheel, a person may touch the polishing wheel to a surface, such as the ground. However, this method may damage the polishing wheel.
Therefore, the invention provides a polishing machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.